Trust Everyone But The Devil Inside Them
by jukeboxlove
Summary: Raphael saves the life of a girl from the Purple Dragons. Why did they have her in the first place? Is she connected to the recent bank and auto thefts as well as the crimes committed against the city? More importantly, is she to be trusted? first fan fic


A/N:

Hey there all. JukeBoxLove here. Waves

Okay so I'm new to this whole fan fic thing. Although I do know a few things. So please Read and Review. Even though I am new and don't know much so you can't blame me, Flames are welcomed. I don't wanna see just "Great Job" from people who are trying to be nice. Flames will help me see what I need to fix. Thanks, so without further blabber from me, here it goes.

* * *

It was suffocating in the lair

It was suffocating in the lair. Leo, way in to deep with training, being the leader and all he always felt as if it was his job to be the way he was. Mikey still playing on the same level of an old video game, he just couldn't beat it, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Donny had been working on his new project, something that just kept messing up and lowering his self-esteem. All this plus the lair was a mess, with Master Splinter gone with April on some trip for something, it was like things just weren't working anymore. Raphael sighed as he looked over down at the streets of New York, just watching people. The lives of strangers in action at night, seeing who they really were when they thought they weren't being watched or alone. He laughed at the sight of the awkward people. Butt picking, nose digging, checking your reflection out, and more, this was way better than being home.

After some time he stood, stretching as he looked around, "Well, now that's done, how about bashin some heads…" he ran towards the edge of the building's roof, then leaped, and slid down the pipes of the building that connected it with another, before crashing into the wall he flipped with another jump he was on the other roof. On and on this continued, different moves added in, some subtracted, until finally he stopped in a bad part of town. Usually gang and mob infested, he quickly made is way from the roof to the back alley. Raphael instantly hid in the shadows of the dimly lit alley as he heard muffled voices and laughter. Hidden well he took time to analyze the voices and people as they came into view.

"Man, told you ya shouldn't have ran…" laughed a tall badly tanned guy, his arm covered in a purple dragon tattoo. He seems pretty young, maybe just entering his adult years. He stood next to another creepy looking guy, looking pretty related since they almost had the same cheek bone structure, as well as clouded blue eyes, and greasy looking shaggy black hair. The two of them where holding another guy up by his arms, his head droopy and face cover with a blank red baseball cap. Five others followed behind, just your regular goons, nothing really special about them. _So the regular Purple Fat Head scum…_Raph thought as he smirked, he was ready for some butt kicking and was about to step forward went suddenly he was taken back at an unpredictably action one took. Mr. Bad Tan had quickly slammed his fist into the gut of the guy he was hold up. _This dude must of done some stupid shi- _his thoughts were quickly cut off as the action continued. As soon as the hostage was hit, he began to struggle to get away again, but no use. Another swing was thrown this time causing the person coughed violently, and making the others laugh.

"Aw, is Ms. Valentina okay?" snickered the other. The baseball hat continued to block the face of this person as her head hung. Although as she lifted her head cold green eyes glared back at the guy he shrugged as if nothing wrong. "What? Is there something you want to-" he began, but as he spoke she quickly spat in his face. He pulled back yelling in disgust letting her other arm free.

"Pin head! You let her-" the other couldn't finish his sentence do to the fact he was just punched in the face. Holding onto his nose he took a step back, while the others in the back came running forward.

"Crap…" her voice was filled with worry, and edged with annoyance looking around for a way out, there was just one place to run, and that was the other way, but it was straight, and they would no doubt catch her. Slipping off her hat she ran her fingers quickly though her short ash brown hair. Pulling it back on so her hair wouldn't be in the way of her face she looked at the other. _They're still pretty far off… worth a try for running…_she thought as she turned back and ran, trying to get away. Looking back they seemed to be catching up, she huffed as she skidded to a stop, "Damnit, if you want some then bring it assholes," she glared at them all.

Raphael still looked dazed for a while, staring at the girl, _she had pretty good form_ he thought as he watched her take down one goon already. Although he sighed deeply as he watched the two others rush her and one take out a small object, it dimly glinted in the light. _No…_ he began as he ran jumped at the other one, quickly punching him in the face he knocked him out. Assaulted by the other two. The guy was already used to the sight of the big turtle but not the girl. She stood there shocked, not aware how close the goon had gotten, he quickly pulled out his thing and jabbed in to her side. She suddenly yelled in pain as she fell to her knees, she held her side. Looking down she bit her lip as she let go with one hand and looked at it, she shook her head quickly mumbling cuss words at the sight of the blood. It was a knife, and smiling the goon took hold of her arm and pulled her up, shaking her violently, as the others came back.

"Ron, get the turtle, I've got Lore…" Mr. Bad Tan was back and quickly headed over to the girl. He smirked as the other still shook her, her expression was filled with pain. "Now, now, now, I bet that hurts doesn't it Lorraine…" he chuckled as he pulled her face closer to his, "How about a kiss and I'll make the pain go away…" he smirked, puckering up. Quickly lifted up he opened his eyes freaking out, until he saw the red bandana of Raphael. Angry he threw him back to the ground, the guy hitting his head hard and knocking out. The others were already on the ground, low groans and cries were heard. Turning back he smirked as he watched the other guy tremble in fear as he still held Lorraine so tightly that she kept her eyes shut, just wishing the pain away.

"I suggest that you like the girl go… now." He said bluntly as he took three steps closer. Nodding quickly in fear the other let her drop back to the ground, unaware that she landed on the knife that he had fearfully dropped earlier. She cried out in pain turning over on her back. As Raphael heard this he became even madder, running after the guy and kicking him in the face hard, not caring he was already knocked out he picked him up again, throwing him to the wall. Huffing he turned back, rushing over to the girls side. "Damnit…" he rushed over to her and kneeled beside her, looking around. The goons were knocked out and he sighed in small relief as he noted they were down for a count.

She winced as he lifted her head carefully, slowly opening her eyes she looked up at him, giving him a weak smile. "Thanks for the…" she coughed, then breathing lightly she winced again, "for the help…"

"I wasn't much help, if I was you wouldn't be hurt…" he chuckled weakly as he looked up. She nodded with a weak laugh, taking what little comfort there was in his joke, then winced again as she tried to get up. "Nah, stay down, help is coming…" Looking around, _Where are they?_He wondered as he picked up his Shell Cell and flipped it open again. "Guys, what's takin-" he began but stopped and shut it as he saw the Battle Shell skidding to a stop in front of the alley entrance. Sighing with relief as he watched Leonardo and Donatello jump out and run over, he looked down at Lorraine feeling guilty. _If only I just would have jumped in a little earlier. Damn… what the hell was I fucking thinking…_ Raphael scolded himself in thought as he watched her look over at the turtles; she seemed calm, not like most people who would freak at the sight.

Michelangelo, finally exiting the Battle Shell looked around not really rushing over to his brothers. Just trying to guess what had happened as he screened over the alley. "So, up to the usual Raph? Why did you call us when the fight was alrea-…" he stopped abruptly as he looked over to where his brothers were. In Raphael's arms lay a person, holding onto her side, where a knife still was stuck. Rushing over he was at a loss of words, although it was clear Donatello wasn't, and neither was Leonardo.

"Raph, wha.. what happened?" he asked as his gaze fell from his brother to the girl he held. He wasn't really sure when to say after that, when his brother began to explain, and as he did, he noticed the guilt in his voice. Sighing he nodded slowly and began to massage his temples.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
